


What Could Go Wrong?

by iwasbotwp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Lactation Kink, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp
Summary: Sex while pregnant can be amazing. Until it isn't.





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written for The Restricted Section's Kink-tober 2019
> 
> Thanks to RooOJoy and Rosella_Burgundy for their editing skills!
> 
> Prompt: Pregnancy Kink (which I decided included a lactation kink)

"I knew this was a bad idea," Hermione said, trying to squirm away from her spot straddling Draco's hips, her body angled over his. But Blaise held her firmly in place, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

Just a minute before, everyone had been moaning in appreciation. 

Blaise because he was proud of his ability to rhythmically pinch and roll Hermione's left nipple until it began to leak, then successfully knead her breast and aim a stream of milk into Draco's mouth. All while he barely broke his series of kisses and nips along her neck and shoulders.

Hermione because, duh, the release felt good. The men hadn't allowed her to sink herself down on either of their hard cocks, yet. Both were trapped behind her bum, frotting, but offering no relief to her aching core. The two wizards were well aware of how turned on she became when they got off on her breasts (sometimes literally, but right now, just figuratively).

Presently, a small, glistening puddle was forming below Hermione, leaving a trail as she ground herself against Draco's pubic bone. Not that she could actually see the wetness, what with the way her stomach had started to protrude.

And then there was Draco. He was happily making little grunts in-between gulps of her milk because he had mommy issues… and a sweet tooth. There's a very high sugar content in breast milk.

Okay. Draco did not really have mommy issues, or so Hermione hoped. During her first pregnancy, the three of them had discovered Draco had a bit of a kink for pregnant women. Specifically Hermione, luckily for him and his bits.

Blaise liked to laugh and insist, "Watching Draco worship your baby bump and breasts before I join in is kinky enough for me." Hermione hadn't fully unpackaged if Blaise had a kink for Draco having a kink, or if he shared Draco's pregnancy and breastfeeding kink. There was no denying he had been a breast-man before this…

Pregnant Hermione was seriously always horny. _ Seriously _. She thought the three of them had had a hell of a lot of sex before Dahlia came along. At this rate, she had begun to wonder how many children they would end up with, based upon the men's enthusiasm.

At six months along with kid number two, there was plenty of time to contemplate all of that.

Getting back to the problem at hand, Draco had had enough, but the milk wouldn't stop. It kept coming. And then the other side started sympathy leaking.

Hermione looking longingly at the two extra-support sports-style bras she had stripped off and tossed aside after climbing atop their bed. It occurred to her that she may need to summon them. Before she could though, Blaise slipped out from behind her and latched on to her other nipple. 

The coy look he gave her through his thick dark lashes was as wicked as sin. And the responding pulse in her core erased any thoughts of putting clothing back on. 

Draco's fingertips traced idle patterns along her hips and abdomen, while Blaise kept a hand gripping her arse, rocking her body back and forth.

Now that she was no longer trapped, Hermione raised herself up and reached down to line up Draco's length beneath her. Indulging herself during pregnancy was something these two had ingrained in her, and having Draco inside her would offer a ready solution to her burning desire. Her change in position forced Draco to follow her upwards, chasing her breast.

"Fuck, I knew you were wet, but bloody hell, you feel amazing," Draco bit out, giving up on her nipple as she slid down his cock. He collapsed back down on the pillow, mouth agape and eyes on her tits, his hands still on her hips.

Blaise also stopped suckling her other breast, allowing both to leak down her chest as she began to move up and down. He resumed his prior spot behind her, lavishing her neck with attention again, while cupping both her breasts. Thank god for his hands supporting them, because too much bouncing could hurt when they were this large.

Suddenly...

"Did you hear that?" Hermione could have sworn there had been a small noise on the baby monitor. Like a little "coo".

She stopped moving, her body tensed, all of her senses now attuned to what may be happening in the nursery, rather than what was happening around her and to her.

"Cara, it was your imagination," Blaise cajoled. He plucked at one of her nipples, stroking his thumb over the hardened peak. "I didn't hear anything."

Below her, Draco took control and began to thrust upwards, pulling her hips downwards. "I didn't hear anything either." 

Hermione looked at Draco askance - he never seemed to hear their daughter as quickly as she did. Nor did Blaise. At least, it felt that way.

"Guys, this feels really good. Like, amazingly good," she assured her husbands. "But, could we move this along? Dahlia probably won't nap much longer."

"Salazar, you're bossy," Draco laughed, but he began thrusting harder in response to her request. 

Meanwhile, Blaise snaked a hand down, caressing her stomach along the way, until his long fingers found her clit. His other hand dropped to her waist, or what was left of it these days, stabilizing her weight. "Play with your nipples. I've got you."

The tight, fast circles he drew, in addition to Draco's thick cock, were exactly what she needed to plunge her off the cliff. And as promised, Blaise held her up tight against him for support.

"Fuuuuck," she ground out, eyes shut tight, as waves of euphoria crashed over her.

"Yeah, baby!"

Hermione's eyes snapped back open. Frowning at Draco, Hermione admonished him, "Don't ruin it by saying 'baby'."

Beads of milk dripped from her onto Draco's chest - but at least she hadn't squirted everywhere this time while orgasming. It had happened in the past. Like that time in the bathroom, when she and Blaise had a quickie against the counter. 

Cleaning dried, sticky milk off a mirror wasn't any fun. 

Hermione leaned forward when Blaise loosened his hold, allowing Draco's tongue to reach her nipple. Moments later, he came while suckling. 

"My turn," Blaise's husky voice whispered in her ear. It only took a little repositioning on his part to have her hips tilted up higher, with Draco's spent member slipping out, so Blaise could sheathe himself with one snap of his hips.

She was truly dripping now, the combination of her juices and Draco's making a squelching noise. It was accompanied by the sound of Blaise's skin slapping roughly against hers. He quickly took up a hard pace, gripping her hips tightly enough to bruise. It took all her willpower to hold herself up on her elbows over Draco, as her body responded to the dual onslaught of Blaise's cock and Draco's tongue, lips, and teeth still working over her breasts. In no time, she felt herself hurtling towards another orgasm. 

"Merlin, I'm not going to last," Blaise said, panting between each word. He was causing their bed to bang against the wall now. "You feel so fucking good, Hermione. Wish you could see what I see. Love seeing you round with our heirs, knowing how they got there."

Hermione came with an unintelligible shout, and still Blaise managed to move faster and harder, chasing his own release.

"For the love of -" Hermione yelled as a loud crack sounded. 

A series of events cascaded on top of each other, beginning with one of the bottom legs of the bed snapping in two. The corner dropped and Blaise lost his balance, shoving Hermione forward as he fell backwards. He was on the floor, his erection quickly waning, when the other leg at the foot of the bed broke. Hermione's instincts kicked in - she twisted sideways to protect her bump instead of falling directly forward.

The worst off appeared to be Draco, when his muffled voice begged, "Gerroff me!" from under Hermione. 

Crawling over, Blaise lifted Hermione up, looking her over and rubbing his hand across her stomach protectively as he did. "I'm fine," she assured him; she was only sporting a sore shoulder.

Free of Hermione's weight, Draco sat up with a groan. Looking between them from where he was still sprawled atop the wreckage of their bed, he winked at Blaise. "That would have been one hell of a way to go."

Hermione giggled; the tension was broken. Soon they were all standing next to their busted bed, laughing.

With nobody truly hurt, Hermione thought perhaps they could cast a _ Reparo _ and resume before - 

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked. 


End file.
